heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.12.08 - Bat, Blur, Bow!
Category:Log Late evening in Gotham, the usual time for the 'night shift' to take action. For Robyn it is the time to straighten her arrows and go upon the prowl, donning the black hood while she moves over the roofs of downtown. Keeping her body in motion, she seems to trail someone, but in fact she just follows a beep in her ear, the tiny communicator she listens to. Her feet touch the tarpaper roofs, and then she jumps to cross a gap, rolling over the next roof to get up to running again within moments. As the beep finally stops, she stands on a roof in downtown, peering up towards the crane which has been errected on the neighboring parcel. ---- Leaving the bunker wasn't too hard. The Batmobile took off into the city. Suddenly it came to stop, "I'm hitting the roof tops," Batman said as the top popped open and the sound of his grappling gun echoed in the alleyway he stopped in. Flinging himself to the roof tops he started to skulk in the shadows. He agreed that more drug dealers were going to be struck, but restraint had to be used. This was about seeing how much self control Blur had. ---- "Okay, Mr. Batman" The girl that scrambles out of the Batmobile could be as young as twelve, looking at her height. A new Robin or Batgirl, maybe? Whoever it is is dressed in a simple jumpsuit. She prowls the alleys on the ground while Batman covers the high ground. It's quieter than usual, but there are always desperate and stupid criminals. She's looking for a specific kid; drug dealers. And it's not hard to find them. ---- Finding them was not all too hard, if you had a beep in the ear, that told you where they were. Robyn had asked to get a lead towards the roof of the exact building she was standing on, because she knew that the construction site next door was at times used for shady deals, and this night might be no change. checking her gloves, she tried to gague the distance to the crane, then went back to take a sprint over the roof so she could jump and try to end in the steel structure, so she wouldn't had to go to the ground and get spotted by possible scouts from the dealers.... :Roll Robyn Locksley rolls 1d10+5: 5 +5 = 10 ...and barely makes the jump, her gloved fingers grabbing upon the steel frame. Huffing she pulls herself up, the arms feeling strained after shenearly missed the point, but she was on the other side. ---- :Roll Batman rolls 1d10+9: 10 +9 = 19 Batman moved forward and spoke into his communicator to the blur, "North." Moving across the buildings he went toward the same construction site. Jumping he easily made it onto a beam in the shadows. Unlike the other costumed jumper Batman barely made a sound. Staying in the shadows he peered around just getting a feel for what was going on, "Patience" he spoke into the communicator and then looked at Robyn. "Nice recovery," then he pressed a finger to his lips to make sure the noise was kept to a minimum. ---- Said blur is not going as fast as any of the Flashes would, but she followsa Batman's directions easily enough. Except for the patience part. Unlike her fellow costumed hunters, she stays ground bound, sliding from shadow to shadow with hardly a sound. She really wanted to leap in and bust heads, but at the same time, she didn't want to upset the Bat. So she remains still, for now. ---- Robyn Locksley winced as the Batman used his glide assisted suit and skills to end a few beams higher than her, but she pulled through. It took a few moments as she pulled herself to a good seating position and then got her bow out. The tips she brought today were anything but nice - hunting tips with a spring-lock system, which extended the hooks once they hit into any object and locked them there, unless you unscrewed the head, which released the lock an made it almost easy to pull out on the screw. Tapping her ear once, she gave a single beep to the BoP channel, telling Batman that she understood. The same movement she also used to take one of those arrows, placing the aluminum shaft on the bow and the nock upon the string. Now it was just waiting... And tonight Waiting would be fruitful, because half an hour later came the goons to secure the area, armed with a Heckler and Koch MP5 SD each. Those weapons were usually used by the SAS because they would be almost silent but for the mechanic sounds, as they reduced normal ammunition to subsonic speed and the heavy build almost made the detonation of each bullets charge silent. Very expensive but effective commando weapons on medium ranges, which included even the top of the steel structure Robyn and Batman were upon. ---- "Heavy firepower. Stay on guard." Batman warned. His eyes were on the goons as they were unloading. What he always needed in these missions was to see the actual exchange. To confirm that the drugs were being moved not just go after them based solely upon suspicious. "Wait until the buy," the words were soft. Staying in the shadows he prepped a few of the smaller batarangs. They acted more like throwing stars than batarangs. Aiming for arms he made sure they went into the skin forcing people to drop weapons. Cuts were bound to heal; he never targeted the center of the body or the head. ---- "I hate waiting." Blur's complaint was quiet enough, but she was feeling fidgety. She hung in the shadows, without the benefit of elevation to help her stay concealed. The black jumpsuit she worn let her blend into the darkness. "We know they're up to no good, why can't we just bash em?" She would complain more, but there really isn't a point. She does however, heft a chunk of masonry and hold it tight. It's a good sized piece of stone. ---- Robyn nodded once, pulling out her bow fully while the shiny tip pulled back towards her hand. Down the quartet seemed to check for any people around, but soon someone pulled out a cell phone to call that the area was clear. The four took positions around the entries on both sides, waiting for their boss. Another ten minutes passed, then a SUV pulled in and a young man exited on the co-driver’s side. White suit, barefoot, blonde hair; Obviously, that guy was Otto Krieg, arms dealer par excellence, and he was waiting for his business partner, who was yet to arrive. ---- "Hold positions," Batman admonished the group. Yes, sometimes being proper about vigiliantism was annoying. Cops hated stakeouts for similar reasons. Sure they knew bad things were happening in the building they were watching, but the criminals had to incriminate themselves first. Leaning against the beam he noted who the arms dealer was. Krieg was bad news. "Wait until the buy happens," this was more for Blur's safety. The buy was a nasty piece of work, more deadly than the daily drug dealers she had been harming lately. The last thing he wanted was for her to blur into a hail of gunfire and sadism. ---- Blur bites down on her lower lip as the blond man emerged from the SUV. Wait, why was the guy barefoot? For a moment Blur is completely mystified, before she shakes her head. It didn't matter why the guy hated shoes. She held onto her hunk of concrete, but obediently waits for Batman's permission. There was another one coming, wasn't there? She had to wait for that one... ---- That Krieg guy was eccentric and known for it, and for the quality of his goods. And while the heroes in hiding as well as the arms dealer waited, at first nothing happened. Ten, maybe twenty minutes later, eventually two guys came by foot, a black and a white man. The smaller white man was carrying a suitcase, while the taller black man brushed through his afro. Black suits, but seriously, an afro? Krieg peered at the men. "WHAT did I tell you about bringing company, Simera?! What did I tell you?" The small white man with the crooked nose sneezed as he moved back a step, backing away and pointing to his buddy "Th...that is Charly Snomish. He... I'd give my hand for him. He finances this whole thing... and he wanted to come and see the wares..." the guy stuttered. Robyn waited, the arrow pointing upon one of the guards with the MP5. "I take the left one far away." she whispered. ---- "Far right," Batman called out his prey. Waiting still he said, "Hold until the exchange happens. Signal is when the items change hands," he just peered downward. Readying his body he just wanted to see the exchange. Normally criminals squabbled like this when something didn't go according to a plan in the exchange. His eyes narrowed as even Batman’s patience were being tested a little. For arms dealers they were a little slower than most. Thankfully the black and grey costume was hidden in the shadows. ---- Blur suppresses a nervous sigh. She was so close to the dealers that it was scary. One false movement, and they'd spot her. 'Not that they’d hit me. I'm too fast.' Of course, she'd never had to dodge bullets before, but she was confident she could get out of the way. She passes the block of concrete from hand to hand slowly, the only outward sign of her impatience. A small smile forms on her face as she imagines scaring the crap out of grown men. ---- Things hadn't gone according to plan really, as Krieg seemed not to know the newly brought financier. Walking over the ice cold floor on his bare feet, he waved at one of his goons with a MP5 to aim at the intruder, and his buddies did so too, the barrels aiming well at the pair of wannabee arms dealers. "So, he is your financier, Roberto?! You were told to come alone!" The crook shivered obviously and lifted his hands. "Come on, he is no cop for sure! His family is in the mob since 1914! That's a good sign totally, is it?" Seconds passed, then Krieg finally nodded "Show me your money." ---- Again, Batman just waited. The exchange actually needed to take place. Seeing the guns come out did make him want to run interference. Then talk of the money happened so he waited just for a few more moments. ---- Blur is just about ready to jump out of her skin. The tension was so thick, she felt a bo9t sick to her gut. She shifts a bit, not too much hopefully, taking as deep a breath as she dared. Every instinct was telling her to rush in and get this over with, but she had to wait. Batman told her to wait. So she did. ---- Robyn can wait, but the arms deal down there gets more heated. Otto watches into the case, taking out the bundles of bills to check them with a backlight, smelling at them, counting one at random. He seems not to trust the situation, delaying the actual deal to some degree, but eventually he closes the case and goes to the back of his SUV, opening it to get out two black plastic cases, placing them on the floor in front of Starsky and Hutch - ehm, Simera and Snomish. "You wanted heavy metal, there is heavy metal..." Krieg said as he opened the cases, showing the goods - Claymore landmines in the left casing, PMN-1 anti personal mines in the right. A second he seemed to smirk, then he nodded at his guys, going towards his seat. "Bert, get the money." ---- When the money actually changed hands that pushed Batman into action. Jumping down the shadow of a giant bat overcame the group. Two black boots came down upon his target hard. From anyone watching it looked like the giant bat landed on him and then almost devoured the man as the cape surrounded his target. "Don't damage the mines!" Batman said over the comlink. His hands became a flurry of quick flings. Batarangs went into the arms of two gunmen in an attempt to disable. What went unnoticed was the tracking batarng he snagged onto the SUV with the hardware. Now the Batmobile had a fix on that vehicle if it took off. However, just in case, Batman flung the last readied batarng toward an SUV tire hoping to hit in. :Roll Batman rolls 1d10+9: 7 +9 = 16 ---- Blur grins. 'Finally!' She leaps into action, looking like a featureless black blur as she flings herself at superhuman speed. Cries of "The Bat!" get cut off with "The hell?" as the short girl barrels into the fray. She lobs her hunk of concrete at Krieg's car, if nothing else hoping to wreck it a bit to make in conspicous. She rounds aboud, and hurtles at the poor smuck who was buying the weapons, with the intent to cripple him - and she doesn't care how badly he gets hurt. :Roll Blur rolls 1d10+2: 3 +2 = 5 :Roll Blur rolls 1d10+2+3: 2 +2+3 = 7 ---- Robyn had the last guy with gun in her sight, and as she released the arrow, it staight hit the shoulder, the hooks grabbing into the flesh and locking in open position. Lodged into the bone, the tip blocked the poor man's movement, while Batman took out three of the others. Which left only Snomish standing as Blur had chosen to beat the financier into the guts and try to turn his knees into pulp. Mr. Krieg meanwhile had jumped into the car, the case with money left on the ground. Tires squealing, he leaned out of the window to fire at the mines, trying to shoot upon the safety pins of the PMN-1 box... :Roll Robyn Locksley rolls 1d10+5: 7 +5 = 12 (of 13 needed) ...luckily for the people present he barely misses, blasting of resin of the casings but not hitting the charges or safety pins. ---- Two gunmen suddenly drop their weaposn as their arms bleed. Batman's face was emotionless from what happened. A hissing nosie never came as the tire remained undamaged. Looking over at the remaining people Batman tried to figure out the biggest threat int he midst of the chaos. Reaching in his belt Batman tried to take out the tire from that car too. All he wanted to do was disable the car from getting away. Flinging the batarang he yelled, "Get down," and did a diving leap away from the explosion that doesn't come. His eyes looked toward the car to see if he had connected. Between the tire's material and the hurried throw he knew it wouldn't have done any good, but he still had to try. ---- Tome moves slowly around Blur. She can feel the man's bodt reacting to her blows. 'He should stay down, for long enough.' She takes a breath, and for a moment time returns to normal for her. And then she speeds up again, turning on Snomish, intent on not letting that guy get away. Maybe she could have caught the car, but she didn't want to risk getting lost. :Roll Blur rolls 1d10+7: 1 +7 = 8 ---- As Krieg got away, Blur kicked the poor Snomish into the knees and then capped them with a nasty kick just as he had tried to turn and run away. The sound of cracking bones was unmistakable as he fell to the ground, the left knee ruined for life. Robyn snorted. The batman had taken out not one but all of the remaining fighters, then the two buyers were falling down screaming for no obvious reasons. Slowly letting the bow down, she started to climb down, kicking away the guns from the downed people as she walked to her victim. "Was it worth this?" ---- Rising up from the ground he looked over the victims, "How long have the buys ben happening?" he said firmly then looked at Robyn's bow. "Answer me!" the voice rose and people knew not to make Batman angry. Bad things happened when the Bat was mad. ---- Blur seemed winded, even though she hadn't done very much. Certain that the two buyers weren't getting away, she walks over to near Batman, eyeing Robyn nervously. She didn't know who the arc her girl was, but she did help Batman, so she was probably okay. She tries to look intimidating, but fails horribly. ---- "Krieg? I heard he was in the business since ages. But I had been trailing the other two idiots, not him. I am not suicidal and try to get myself shot by the local lord of war." Robyn answered back. "I thought that little dope dealer was getting new supply, not buying mines. But you never know in this city, do you?!" Peering a last moment at Batman, she bent down to the guy she had shot into the shoulder and twisted the arrow, his face wincing in pain as she turned the shaft to unscrew the head halfway before pulling the bloody arrow out. It was nothing vital harmed, but the pain would stay for a long time. ---- Batman looked at the man, "The Lord of War isn't going to get away with this," he said low to the guy. Seeing the pain he thought Robyn bent the line more than he did, but at least it wasn't a potential kill shot. She still neded training though. "Robyn. Blur." his hand gestured between the pair before he went looking for any clue they may have missed from this buy. Maybe there was some small detail that was overlooked that could have made or broke the case. ---- Blur looks at Robyn again, this time noting the golden eye. That gave her pause, but she didn't stare. Staring was a bad idea in most cases, she learned. "Robyn. Hi." she says, looking rather shy now. "...Nice to meet you. I like your arrows." she says, as an attempt to be friendly. She turns to look at Batman for a moment, before looking at the much taller than her archer. ---- Both the buyers and the money and the wares were still there, but the one case of mines was very likely instable after the shooting upon it. Then there were the four bodyguards and their weapons left there as well as the deep imprints from the massive rubber tires. "A Kid.... You drag a goddamned kid into this?" Robyn asked, peering at Batman, shaking the head once. Her shot had been cruel, but kneecapping? Keeping the bloodied arrow in her hand, she fastened the tip again, locking the blades in their open position again. "We should call bomb squad and then out here." ---- Staring at Robyn he noted the anger, "Same age as Nightwing when he started," Batman said matter of factly. The circumstances were similar. Both were orphans due to the intent of criminals. Pulling out some tools from his belt he began to put in a plaster and resin to make a mold of the tire impressions. His eyes were focused on making sure he had a sample of what those tires looked like more than bantering with the other heroes. Pressing his headset he said, "Gordon. I've got something for you," he gave the address. ---- "I'm not a kid." Blur grumbles. "And he didn't drag me, I wanted to come." she points out, crossing her arms. She might be short and look like a middle-schooler, but she was tough on the inside, and that counts. To her, anyway. She doesn't have much to do now, so she just keeps her eyes on the crooks. She sits down crosslegged. ---- Robyn sighed, then handed the bloody arrow to the Batman "If you wanna check his blood, but I need it back. Those things are not cheap. I am better not here when Gordon comes here, or I am in more trouble than I booked. And I suggest your new sidekick won't be here then either. I guess they want a stable case to book them for good." ---- Taking the arrow he gave Robyn a nod. The shaft was handed until he pulled out a plastic evidence bag. With the arrow stored his eyes shifted to the pair, "Move out. Blur with me." Skulking to the shadows he made his way back to the care after making sure everyone at the scene was restrained. It was a nice present to the police department. Once reaching the car he waited for Blur to get int. "That's Robyn with a 'Y'. She needs some training, but her head is in the right place," the man refrained from added a "usually" to the end of that statement. Her abilities were respected however he was afraid that Robyn may cross a line one day. Staring up the car the engine roared to life and he took off heading back toward the bunker. Like before he told the speedster to close her eyes before they made it to the access tunnel that the cars used to get out into the city. "She's part of a group you will be meeting. Get used to her." ---- Blur sticks to Batman's side as they leave, careful not to bump him. When they get to the car, she climbs in, sighing. "She's not a very friendly person." she notes with not much emotion. "I didn't like being called kid. I'm not a kid." She looks over at Batman. "What kind of group? Are they all like her?" ---- Robyn Locksley meanwhile made her best to vanish in the city, pulling the hood deep into her face. That went sooo not as planned.